Hydration of a race car driver is extremely important. During a race, a race car driver wears a protective suit and helmet. There is no air conditioning in a race car. Further, many races are run in summer and/or in the Southern U.S.A. As a result, the race car driver experiences a large amount of fluid loss during the race. In order for the driver to be able to compete successfully in the race, he or she will need to replenish the fluids lost or suffer a serious case of dehydration, cramps or both. Furthermore, to receive the maximum hydration benefit, the driver needs to replace the electrolytes (for example sodium and potassium) lost throughout the race.
Additionally, a race car is traveling at speeds approaching and often exceeding 200 mph. Since the race track is shared by upwards of 30 cars, it is important that the driver keep his hands on the steering wheel and stick shift and his feet on the gas pedal, clutch and brake and that there be a minimal use of his hands or feet for other activities, such as drinking fluids.
Present systems used in race cars, such as in NASCAR races, include water bottles, mounted thermos with flexible tubing used like a straw, or a fluid bag in a pouch with flexible tubing used like a straw, such as a system available from BSR Racing Products. These systems, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, using a water bottle forces the driver to remove a hand from the controls in order to grasp and drink from the water bottle. Further, such a movement distracts the driver's attention from driving, not only hurting his performance during the race but also threatening his safety and those around him. The other systems provide similar distractions. Because of the distracting nature of these systems, the driver may choose not to drink, resulting in dehydration and poor performance.
In addition, it would be beneficial if the replacement fluid were maintained cold throughout the race. A driver is much more likely to drink more fluid, and stay better hydrated, if the fluid is cold. Additionally, the liquids should be available to the driver any time he or she desires a drink. Because of the inadequate systems in place, more often than not, drivers only drink during caution laps or pit stops.
Furthermore, because the weight of the race car is so strictly regulated and controlled, it is important that the hydration system be as light as possible and not weigh much more than the fluid itself.
There are numerous patents directed to systems, devices and methods for dispensing liquids to humans. Many of these include designs for hands-free operation. Most of these have designs which are specifically directed to a particular application, such as for example, on a bicycle or for running. Very few are directed to use in a car or more specifically are designed to withstand the rigors and demands of auto or truck racing.
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for overcoming these drawbacks and meeting these objections in order to provide a driver of a race vehicle with cool liquids at any time, without compromising his or her driving.